


my daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck

by baeicheojit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Driving, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sex under influence, Smut, but with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeicheojit/pseuds/baeicheojit
Summary: Sehun just wanted to be hugged.





	my daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck

**Author's Note:**

> non-beta read & title taken from lana del rey's 'kinda outta luck' (also the fic is inspired by it)

Baekhyun came into the bar already feeling a little bit tipsy, putting his car keys in his pocket. He looked around and smirked at all the beautiful ladies dancing to some old, punk music. He hated this genre but _damn_ , if that meant getting to see such nice views, then he didn't feel like complaining.

The man looked down at his outfit, making sure he still looked good, like a rich, horny businessman, who he actually was. Baekhyun liked to show off his wealthiness, because it always meant people were more willing to have a go with him (he was already quite handsome, so imagine how desired he was when it was known that he had lots of money). He didn't see anything wrong in paying his one night partners (but of course, he didn't do so every time) - life was made for fun, anyways, so why would he save his money for god-knows-what?

After he looked up again, he saw that all the eyes were on him, he noticed all the steamy propositions, and he felt satisfaction wash over him. The man made sure to bite his lip and put a hand in his hair, making himself look, as he would say ' _even sexier_ '.

Wondering which woman would come to him first, and which one he would like the most, he saw one person that didn't look into his direction. From the posture, he could tell that it was a young man with wide shoulders and a bit-too-long black hair. He was sitting by the counter and leaning on his arms, looking miserably.

Baekhyun couldn't actually explain, but he kind of felt pity towards the boy. He looked cute, and Baekhyun just wanted to make him feel better. And what could make him happier, if it wasn't a night spent with amazing, wanted-by-everyone Byun Baekhyun?

'I'm not even gay,' Baekhyun thought to himself as he slowly started walking towards the boy. He didn't count these few nights when men begged him to have sex with them. Being generous, how could he say no? Although it wasn't something he was proud of, it made him taste something different.

Though Baekhyun felt like this boy was an exception - he just wanted him to himself, so why would he stop himself from his desires by sticking to some stupid rules?

He popped on the chair next to the mysterious young man, and he could hear some disappointed noises from behind him. In some of them there was sadness, in the other ones anger, mixed with slurs directed to his person, but he couldn't care less. After a while, every voice quietened down, and all the ladies came back to focusing on the guys that had hit them earlier. Everyone _knew_ that they weren't nearly as good as Baekhyun, but something was better than nothing. At least the guys didn't lose their chances, which was really satisfying for them, which could be concluded by their sighs of relief.

The young man slowly turned his face into Baekhyun's direction, sadness and confusion visible in his eyes, but Baekhyun immediately named him as one of the beautiful things he had ever seen. His features were light, the only thing that was bigger was his nose and his perfectly thick brows. His goddamn lips had the most amazing curve, and he just wanted to kiss them and never let them go.

'I'm exceptionally lucky tonight,' Baekhyun thought to himself.

After a moment of silence between them and intense staring at each other, the businessman was the first one to say a word.

'What's the reason for this little Pigeon to be sitting here alone tonight?' he asked, quickly finding a nickname for the stranger. He reminded Baekhyun of a pigeon, because he looked so delicate, innocent, and as if he was easy to scare away.

The young man pouted and sighed and Baekhyun really thought that the only word to describe this boy was _adorable_. 

'I'm just lonely,' he whispered, so quietly that the other man was barely able to hear that.

'Is that the reason why Pigeon looks so off?' Baekhyun asked softly.

'Yeah,' murmured the boy, hiding in his arms again.

Baekhyun reached to lightly caress the stranger's fingers. He had really beautiful fingers, he noticed. Long and thin, looking like they might break by touching something heavier.

'Maybe Pigeon needs someone to take care of him?' Baekhyun asked again, although he received no verbal answer, but a light shrug of the stranger's shoulders instead.

The businessman used his other hand to tap against the counter. He asked the boy whether he wanted something to drink, but he got no answer again.

'Would whisky be okay?' he insisted, and after a short nod of the other's head, he called the barman and requested two glasses of fresh, cold whisky.

A complete silence occurred again, and even after the glasses were handed, no changes in the atmosphere were made. The stranger only stopped hiding in his arms, so that he could take sips of the alcohol. Baekhyun observed and admired him the whole time.

After the boy put an empty glass on the counter, he put his head on the businessman's shoulder, and Baekhyun could feel himself stiffen. Before he could react anyhow, he heard a soft voice right from his side.

'I just want to be hugged,'

Baekhyun thought that he couldn't wait any longer, so he put his half-empty glass of Whiskey away and placed money on the counter.

'Come with me, my little Pigeon.'

*** * ***

Baekhyun never would have thought that he'd once end up drunk driving at 2a.m. with a beautiful, delectable young man in the passenger's seat, and with a fucking _dog_ in his lap.

They had come out of the bar, but then the stranger had murmured something about his dog, and indeed, Baekhyun could see a white dog tied to one of the poles. 

'They hadn't let me get with him inside,' the boy had explained. 'I hope he hadn't gotten too cold', he had continued, warming the dog's paws after untying him.

Baekhyun had quickly understood that there was no way the stranger would come with him without this little creature, so he had kept quiet and led to their car.

There were no cars on the road, and the radio was playing some romantic, slow songs. Although it was creating some sort of a mood, it was still too _quiet_.

'What is little Pigeon's name?' Baekhyun asked.

'Sehun,' replied the boy, looking by the window and caressing his sleeping dog.

 _Sehun_. How pretty.

'And your Maltese friend?'

'He's _not_ Maltese,' Sehun replied, immediately looking into Baekhyun's direction with a bit of irritation in his voice. 

By the corner of his eye, the driver could see that his passenger had a pout on his face. Well, that was surprising - he didn't expect this kind of reaction from the so-far-quiet boy.

'He's a _Bichon_ and his name is Vivi,' Sehun continued.

Baekhyun laughed softly. 'I'm sorry, Pigeon,' he said.

'And Vivi the Bichon', he added after a while.

Sehun didn't say anything and just turned to the window again.

Baekhyun stretched his arm to get a little bottle from between the seats and after he drank some of it, he grimaced at the strong burn in his throat. He just needed a little bit more buzz, okay?

'So Sehun is this kind of weirdo who's ultimately sensitive about his dog,' the businessman thought to himself. 

'Quite a cute weirdo, though,' he couldn't help but think, too.

*** * ***

The next part of the trip was quiet. Baekhyun tried to focus on the road, because _hell_ , driving when drunk was quite a challenge. 

Suddenly, he jumped and almost crashed into the nearest tree. He had felt something creeping up down his crotch out of nowhere, and when he calmed down and tried to understand what was going on, all he had to say was _oh_.

Sehun had put his hand on Baekhyun's thigh and had been trying to get with his long, thick fingers to the driver's bulge. Now he was just staring right into the businessman's eyes, but still keeping his hand on where it had been earlier.

There was something in Sehun's eyesight that Baekhyun couldn't quite name, and before he even had time to think about it, the boy already took his hand and turned away.

Baekhyun took a deep breath. He wasn't far away from his house, and he just prayed that Sehun wouldn't try to do something again before they got there.

'Why am I acting like some kind of a fucking virgin because of him?' Baekhyun thought. He never acted like this, not even when ultimately drunk. God fucking damn it, he was _Byun Baekhyun_ , and he had to get his shit together.

*** * ***

Fortunately for Baekhyun, the rest of the ride had gone peacefully. He got out of the car quickly and came to the door of his house, fumbling with the keys. 

Not so long after, he could feel a delicate breath tickling his sides, and soft fingers caressing his shoulders. That was a sign for him that he had to hurry up even _more_.

After hearing a click, he pushed the door open and came inside, pulling Sehun together with him.

Before he even realised what he was doing, all he knew was that he was pressing Sehun against the front door. He only heard barking from between them, and then he saw Vivi jump out of his owner's arms and run away.

Oh yeah, the fucking _Bichon_.

Sehun was quickly returning the kiss, and soon they were out of their breaths. After disconnecting their mouths, there was a string of saliva between them.

The boy licked his lips lewdly and put his legs around Baekhyun's waist. The businessman held his partner tightly and made his way to the bedroom.

Even though Sehun was way taller than Baekhyun, he was just like a feather. The businessman thought that it was impossible for someone to be this fragile, as he put Sehun on the bed.

The boy had a flush coming from his cheeks down to his chest, and he was breathing heavily. Baekhyun couldn't miss the visible tent in his partner's pants.

'I hope I'm allowed to take care of Pigeon like this,' the businessman laughed, unzipping his pants and taking off his boxers.

'I'm legal,' stated Sehun, putting one of his hands on his cheek and watching Baekhyun carefully.

'I believe Pigeon isn't lying,' replied the now half-bare man. He lied on the bed next to Sehun, massaging his crotch and sending the boy a knowing look.

Sehun knew exactly what to do. He sat himself in the legs of the bed and started softly massaging Baekhyun's balls, who made a hum of approval.

Shortly after Sehun started teasing his partner with small licks and kisses along his length, Baekhyun put his hand in the boy's hair, wanting the situation to develope further.

He didn't have to wait long, because soon after he felt something warm and wet surrounding his cock. Sehun was slowly bopping his head up and down, and Baekhyun felt like he was in heaven, which could be stated by the long, loud moan that he let out.

The richman kept throwing his head back, feeling so, so good. After a moment he could sense that Sehun started _sucking_ , and _god_ , what had he done to deserve this?

He closed his eyes and kept moaning, knowing that he wouldn't last long, wanting to cum down Sehun's throat. Though he could feel that Sehun started slowly reducing his sucking, and at some moment he just pulled off his cock.

'Teasing?' Baekhyun thought, pulling his head up, just to feel something cold against his neck.

He opened his eyes to see Sehun holding a _gun_ right against him.

A million feelings washed over him. He got terrified and wanted to run away, but at the same time he was too paralyzed to make any move. He also felt shocked and confused, like, what the actual _fuck_ was happening?

Although his heart was beating at an impossible rate and he felt like he was about to puke, at some moment he just started laughing hysterically. 

'I guess Pigeon isn't as innocent as he seems to be,' he said between laughs, reaching out to hold Sehun's stiff arm with a gun. 

The boy didn't make any move, nor did he say a word. He let Baekhyun pull him off his lap and lay him on his back.

The richman unzipped Sehun's pants and grabbed him by his pockets. He took out a file of dollars from there and waved it in front of his partner's face.

'Honey, you don't have to _murder_ me to have my money,' he laughed, losing a hold of the dollars and letting it fall all over the boy's face.

He continued to take off Sehun's pants. 'But if you really have to do this, I want to have a taste of heaven beforehand. So that I know how it's like,' he stated, reaching out to lick a stripe down his partner's neck.

A _thump_ could be heard. The gun fell to the floor.

Sehun let out a little noise from the back of his neck, and he didn't protest when Baekhyun started taking his shirt off.

The businessman leaned to whisper in his partner's ear. 'Such a _pretty_ Pigeon,'

Sehun gulped. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he could see and feel two fingers pressing at his lips.

'Suck,' Baekhyun commanded. 

Sehun obeyed. He sucked Baekhyun's fingers and coated his fingers like his life depended on it, and moaned all along.

His red cock was curved against his stomach.

Soon, the third finger and the fourth finger were added, and he sucked them with just the same strength. 

When Baekhyun thought that it was enough, he took the fingers away and pressed them at Sehun's entrance. Didn't take long for the first finger to push in.

Sehun wiggled in discomfort at every next finger, but moaned in pleasure every time Baekhyun pushed his digit just where Sehun wanted him to.

After some time of fingering, Baekhyun looked for his pants on the floor to get a condom from the back pocket. 

Sehun didn't move an inch.

The rest happened quickly. Baekhyun rolled a condom on his cock, and pushed into Sehun, who moaned deeply. Soon after, Baekhyun was pounding into him, and Sehun was curling his fingers into the sheets.

At some moment, when the richman kept abusing Sehun's sweet point, the latter leaned in and embraced his partner.

'Pigeon said he wanted to be hugged,' he said.

Sehun didn't say a word then, too.

It wasn't long before he was cumming, with Baekhyun following right after him. The businessman placed himself right next to the boy, and let out a deep sigh.

Silence occurred again. 

*** * ***

After some time, a bare foot touched the ground, and a hand reached out for the abandoned weapon.

Sehun stood up and didn't make any next move for a while, before raising his arm and pointing the gun at the presumably sleeping man.

'I'm ready for the whole piece of heaven,' could suddenly be heard, followed by a soft laugh. 

'Take all of my money, Pigeon,'

Baekhyun stared at the posture of Sehun standing in the moonlight and he smiled. None of them said anything.

This was ridiculous.

'You know what?' started Sehun, speaking quietly as he had done before. 

'You're one of the few ones that Pigeon liked,' he finished, and even in this shitty lightning, Baekhyun could see a smirk on his face.

He himself was smiling all the time, too.

Then a shot resolved in the air.

White sheets started turning red, and Sehun threw his weapon on the floor.

*** * ***

The young boy thought that the businessman's car was an exceptionally good one, especially its capacious trunk was very useful.

It was a richman's car, so how could it not be like that?

Sehun smirked at the thought of how much money he was driving with. 

The boy saw by the corner of his eye that his comrade was staring at him, so he looked back at him.

Then he returned to focusing on the road, driving with Vivi, also known as _Vivi the Bichon_ , next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering or worrying or idk, sehun wasn't lying and both of them were adults


End file.
